YAH56
by Tommy Verrcetti
Summary: Chris gets a job from the Russian Mafia.PLEASE R&R!My first story so go easy on me!


"YAH-56"

A Mercenaries FF

Lets see Chris Jacobs gets assigned a job by the Russian Mafia a BIG one. My first one so please feel free to R&R

Chris walked in the Russian Mafias HQ in South Panyang . There was about six Russian Mafia thugs in the office four were watching a small TV two more were at the bar having a drink. Then there was Sergei Voronov behind his desk

"I've been waiting for you mercenary, now we can get something done and no one will know it was me except you and me, the South Koreans make me mad they think they can repair their broken country its useless, they get in my way with their concerns for their useless country I want you to steal a YAH-56 gunship and show them why they should stay out of my way." Sergei slammed his fist on his desk making the other Mafia thugs rush out of the room in fear

"Well what are you waiting for mercenary, and do this at ANY means necessary!"

Chris got up out of the chair that he was sitting in.

"I know Sergei said by any means necessary but I know you will not expose us to any "unessasery"attention" Sergei's right hand man whispered to Chris "be looking for a E-mail from me"

Outside the Mafia HQ-

"Hmm,a new E-mail"Chris reported as if someone was right beside him. He opened up his PDA.The E-mail read:

Dear Mercenary,

I will personally offer you a bonus if you can finish this contract "Quietly" I will also give you access to a weapon delivery you might find useful

Signed,

Josef

"Well this should be fun"Chris whispered into his head set

"Fun indeed, the YAH-56 is in a heavily guarded NK hanger just past the black gate if you can…"

Fiona was interrupted by the sound of Chris

"THE Black gate"

"Yes, as I was saying if you can sneak in and get the gunship without anyone knowing and attack the SK in their most Vidal parts that should weaken them enough that they would have to pull back"

"This should be more fun than I thought"

"You know that Buford won't like you much after this"

"Ask me if I care"

"Sergei left you a car"

"Nice"

Chris was examing the car it was red with a white stripe down the middle.A typical street racer.

"I'll have fun with this" Chris almost yelled

The Black gate-

"Who are you!" It was a NK guard yelling in Chris's ear

"Tourist" Chris answered in his best Korean actsent

"열려있는"The guard screamed to another guard at the top of the gate

The gates door opened with not a sound.Chris revved the sports cars engine and went past the opened gate

"Well that was TOO easy" Chris reported in to his head set

"There's the gunship, It's more guarded than I thought" Fiona said a little worried

"Don't worry I can handle it, Just a few grenades here and a shower of bullets there than that gunships mine"

"Well we have a 100,000 dollar contract on our hands, and look out for Song he just might be around here somewhere"

"Alright"

Chris got out of his car and sneaked behind a wall. He saw a type 80 tank stolen from the Chinese most likely.The tank was moving his way.Chris looked around to see if anyone was here with him.He peeked again almost here….almost……almost……it was about 10 yards away.No gunner perfect.The tank was now in front of him.It was passing Chris jumped up on the back of it and opened the hatch and threw a grenade in.BOOM fire blasted up out of the hatch,Chris jumped in the tank and threw the dead body off the drivers seat and took control.

"Look at me I'm the golden arch!" Chris screamed

He then started driving to the gunship.Oddly no one was around.

"Perfect"

Chris jumped out of the tank and ran to the gunship.Hoped in and readied for take off

"Hope you didn't forget your pilots lessons,did you even have one?"Fiona's tone changed to a worried one once again

"Nope,But I do know how to fly"

Chris took off and headed to the SK base.

"That money is as good as mine"

He was almost at the SK base.He could see it,But his joy was short lived by a loud beeping noise.

"Dang a SAM"

The beeping got louder and louder till it wasn't a beep but an alarm,The SAM had been shot.

"Better high tail it outta here"For once Chris was worried

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………..beep…beep….beep……..Silence the missile had gotten too far away to track it's target

"Yes,I'm free to destroy!"

BOOM,Chris had attacked his first target of four a listening post,a gas tank caught his eye.Bing he got an idea he hovered his chopter over the gas tank and lowered the winch.

"A home made bomb made by yours truly"

Chris flew to his next target a tank assembly building.He pressed a red button that let go of the gas tank a second later……BOOM!

"Yee-Haw,Bada boom bada bang!"

Next target a small artillery battery.He flew to it and when he was over it and guess what happened

Beep……..beep…….beep……

"Crap"

He spotted the SAM launcher.He switched over to Anti-armor missiles

"Bonvoadge"

A small blast of fire came out the wing.The driver knew what was coming and jumped out but it was too late,BOOM.He dropped a small bomb on the battery

"Pickle"

The bomb had hit the artillery, last one a small arms factory, he got within range to use the bunker buster missile.

"See ya"

Ffffffffffffffff…….BOOM no more small arms factory

"Great work their pulling back because of the lack of fire power and defence, the moneys being transferred to your account as we speak" It was Fiona

HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE R&R


End file.
